micronationswikiaorg_ko-20200214-history
오스티네시아 제국
오스티네시아 제국은 주권체라고 주장하나 제 3자에 의해서는 초소형국민체로 일컬어지는 자치령이다. 2008년 9월에 영국으로부터 독립을 선언한 이 국가는 그레이트 브리튼 섬에 위치한다. 이 나라는 고립영토 집합체로 이루어져 있는데, 총 28개의 영토가 전 세계에 분포한다: 그레이트 브리튼 섬에 9개, 기타 유럽에 3개, 북아메리카에 11개, 남아메리카에 1개, 아프리카에 1개, 그리고 아시아에 1개가 위치한다. 오스티네시아는 카르샬톤 국가들 중에 가장 선진화되어 있고 강력한 국가로, 대부분을 종주국으로 삼거나 속국화한 상태이다. 오스티네시아는 마이크로위키 커뮤니티에서 2014년 중반부터 가장 영향력 있는 국가로 여겨졌으며, 커뮤니티에서는 이미 2011년에 국제적, 외교적으로 영향력 있는 국가로 인정받은 바 있다. 역사 테리 1세 당시 2008년 9월 20일 오전 11시 30분, 뤼드 마을은 오스티네시아로 선포되고, 영국으로부터의 독립을 주장했다. 황제 테리 1세가 만장일치로 초대 국왕으로 추대되었고, 그의 아들 황태자 조나단은 만장일치로 수상에 임명되었다. 독립선언문이 이메일을 통해 지역구 의회 의원에게 보내졌지만, 아무런 응답이 없자 영국의 수상에게 10월에, 영국 국무부에게 12월에 다시 한 번 보내졌다. 2009년 2월, 황태자 조나단이 소유하고 있던 스코티시 하이랜즈(현 글랜크라노그)에 있는 1 제곱피트(약 0.093 제곱미터)의 땅이 제국으로 흡수되었고, 2달 후 황태자의 친구 중 한 명의 집이 사우스 킬트타운(현 제프리아)이라는 이름으로 영토로 편입되었다. 에스몬드 3세와 데클란 1세 당시 2010년 2월 15일, 황제 테리 1세는 양위를 선언했다. 황태자 조나단은 제위에 오르는 것을 거부했는데, 그 이유는 그가 수상직을 유지하고 싶었기 때문이다. 이에 따라 제위 계승 서열 2위에게 제위가 넘어갔다. '검은' 에스몬드 경(황태자의 최고 보좌관-형식적인 면에서 서열 2위가 되었다)이 황제가 된 것이다. 그는 2010년 2월 16일 오후 2시 40분 경에 제위를 물려받았다. 하지만 이것은 전쟁으로 이어졌다. 사우스 킬트타운의 제독 윌리엄 경이 테리의 딸, 공주 캐롤린의 제위 계승을 주장하며 2010년 3월 7일, 오스티네시아 내전을 일으킨 것이다. 전쟁은 5월 24일에 정부군이 승리하고 러스킨 로드 조약이 체결되며 끝났다. 2010년 12월, 에스몬드 3세는 절대 권력을 쥔 상태에서 오스티네시아를 '공산 독재 국가'로 바꾸는 계획을 발표했다. 그 달 말에, 제국은 다시 전쟁에 휩싸였다. 미젯 망명정부와의 오를리 국에 대한 주권을 두고 영토 분쟁이 발생한 것이다. 오를리안 통일 전쟁이라 불리는 이 전쟁은 사실 공산 독재화를 막기 위해 에스몬드 3세를 제위로부터 쫓아내기 위한 것으로, 황태자 조나단이 직접 계획한 것이었다. 결과적으로 수도는 포위되었고, 공격했던 윌크스랜드의 왕 데클란 1세는 공동 황제로 선포되었다. 에스몬드 3세의 계획 유출을 막기 위해, 외국 정부와 뤼드 밖에 사는 국민들에게는 수도가 함락되었으며 항복했다고 전해졌다. 실제 사건은 2011년 12월의 총선 며칠 전에 황태자 조나단에 의해 알려졌다. 첫 몇 달 동안은 공동 통치가 성공적이었으나, 2011년 3월 말, 에스몬드 3세의 음흉한 계획들이 하나하나 밝혀지기 시작하면서 여론은 점점 동요하기 시작했다. 계획의 하나로 군대에게 충성의 의미로 케익을 바치라는 명령이 있었다. 이에 따라 결국 3월 31일에 의회에서 불신임안이 통과되었고, 황제 에스몬드 3세는 강제 퇴위 당했다. 물론 형식적으로는 에스몬드 3세는 아직도 공동 통치자였지만, 데클란 1세가 실질적인 권력을 가진 유일한 황제가 되었다. 일주일 정도 지난 4월 9일, 미젯 망명정부(데클란 1세와 가까운 관계를 맺고 있는 근방의 군사적 국가)는 오스티네시아에 의해 흡수되었다. 그 국가는 아무런 영토도 없었기에, 제국의 실질적인 국토 확장은 없었으나, 군대에는 5명의 추가 병력이 생겼다. 제국은 이후부터 미젯 제국의 계승을 주장했고, 이에 따라 루쉬미아 왕국도 자동 계승되었다. 2011년 5월 20일, 황태자 조나단은 이전에 독립선언문을 보낸 적이 있는 지방구 의원 톰 브레이크를 직접 만나 영국의 오스티네시아 제국에 대한 입장에 대해 의논했다. 톰 브레이크는 영국 외무부에 오스티네시아를 대신하여 이 내용을 전달했고, 현재 오스티네시아 외교부는 영국 외무부와 오스티네시아 주권 혹은 독립성, 안된다면 자치권 획득을 위해서라도 협상을 시작하려고 노력 중이다. 2011년 9월 초, 행정령 155호가 In early September 2011, Act 155 was placed before Parliament to organise a referendum in which the population of the Empire would vote on whether to keep the original Constitution or to adopt one of two proposed replacement constitutions. The Austenasian Constitutional Referendum took place on 18 September, with the "Wrythian Constitution" recieving 86% of the votes and entering into force two days later. One consequence of the new Constitution was that Esmond III was removed completely from the office of Monarch, leaving Declan I as sole Emperor.MicroWiki Newsfeed as edited by Austenasia at 18:50 on 20 September 2011, Retrieved 27 March 2012.First Imperial Decree of HIM Emperor Declan I, Retrieved 27 March 2012. In November, a General and a Local Election were called, which took place on 23 December 2011 and resulted in Crown Prince Jonathan being re-elected Prime Minister but losing his position as Representative of Wrythe to Princess Caroline. 2012 saw much focus on foreign relations. Diplomacy was built up with numerous micronations in the MicroWiki Community, and the Empire rose to a prominent position in the Grand Unified Micronational. On 20 January 2013, Declan I abdicated for "personal reasons", and Crown Prince Jonathan ascended to the Throne as HIM Emperor Jonathan I, with Lord Marshal William becoming Acting Prime Minister.Augustus, Jonathan (20 January 2013) Declan I abdicates - Jonathan I ascends to the Throne, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 22 January 2013. 조나탄 1세 당시 Since the ascension to the Throne of Jonathan I, the Empire has seen a huge territorial expansion. On 25 January 2013, New South Scotland formally joined the Empire as a Crown Dependency, having previously been a colony of the United Kingdom of New Wessex.Augustus, Jonathan (25 January 2013) Austenasia gains a Crown Dependency, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 14 May 2013. This marked the first territorial expansion of the Empire since Commius Flats was re-annexed in March 2011, and was followed less than a month later by the annexation of Axvalley, a Brazilian farming estate measuring nine hectares with a population of seven, greatly increasing the territory and citizenship of the Empire.Augustus, Jonathan (20 February 2013) South American territory joins the Empire, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 14 May 2013. This was followed in May, June and July by the annexation of Corinium Terentium and Emperorsland as Territories, and Thanasia and Palasia as Towns.Augustus, Jonathan (4 May 2013) New territory annexed as administrative changes take place, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 14 May 2013.Augustus, Jonathan (4 May 2013) The Empire continues to expand, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 14 May 2013.Augustus, Jonathan (12 July 2013) Palasia annexed as ties cut with New Wessex, Austenasian Times. Retrieved 12 July 2013. Further annexations took place on 16 August and 16 November, with New Richmond and Terentia respectively both being annexed as Crown Dependencies. On 18 November 2013, elections took place in which Countess Eritoshi, close friend of the Emperor and founder of Thanasia, was elected Prime Minister. Local elections also took place, in which Jonathan I regained his seat as Representative of Wrythe and all other Representatives or Acting Representatives were re-elected. The Empire further expanded on 13 April 2014, when the two Territories of Beith Craobh Iostan and Glencoe along with the Crown Dependency of Shineshore were annexed at the same time that the former Territory of Emperorsland transitioned into the Town of Lichtenstein by annexing an adjacent house. The following day yet another piece of land joined the Empire, with a garden being annexed as East Wrythe. A crisis in New South Scotland arose at the end of May 2014 and lasted into the start of the following month due to a movement in Zealandia which wished to annex the crown dependency. A compromise was reached whereby the already autonomous land was given over to full Zealandian administration whilst remaining under de jure Austenasian sovereignty; this arrangement lasted until September 2016, when a treaty was signed with Zealandia restoring full and exclusive Austenasian governance to New South Scotland. Yet another expansion took place mere days after the conclusion of this crisis, with the Town of Porthbokon joining the Empire on 5 June, followed by the Crown Dependencies of Oregonia on 30 June and Heischierland on 17 July. On 3 March 2015, a general election was held in which Lord Dux Joseph Kennedy, Chancellor of the Empire and Representative of New Richmond, defeated the incumbent Countess Eritoshi and became Prime Minister. Following the general election, the Imperial Navy was re-established and Treasury reform was announced. 외교 관계 The Empire of Austenasia establishes and maintains diplomatic relations with other nations through the Foreign Office, led by the Chief Ambassador. The Chief Ambassador has the power to grant "states of friendship" and tacit recognition, but official recognition of another nation can only be granted by an Act of Parliament or Imperial Decree. Austenasia has since late 2009 sought diplomatic relations mainly through the MicroWiki Community, but also holds friendly relations with other nations such as Molossia, Vikesland, Calsahara and Radnoria. Austenasia is the foremost power of the Carshalton Nations, with the Austenasian Monarch overlord of the nations the thrones of which are not held in personal union with the Empire. Austenasia has friendly relations with several small nations, including but by no means limited to Wildflower Meadows, Orly, Uberstadt, Juclandia, the Reylan Imperial Triumvirate and Landashir. The Empire of Austenasia had very strong relations with the Kingdom of Wilcsland and its predecessor states between May 2010 and the Liberation of Orly in June 2013. Wilcsland was in a military alliance with the Empire, and its King was Emperor of Austenasia between 2010 and 2013. Relations ceased in 2013, but opened up again under a new Wilcslandian king in December 2014, when the kingdom was made an Austenasian protected state. The Union of Draegan Republics was a protectorate of Austenasia between November 2010 and May 2012, and Monovia (then Adjikistan) and the Domanglian Federation both became Protectorates in October 2011. In early April 2012 the Empire's protection of Domanglia ceased, but later that month New Balland was accepted as a new Protectorate, although this too left Austenasian protection the following month, leaving Monovia as the only state under Austenasia protection. In October 2012, Monovia transitioned from a protectorate to a protected state of Austenasia, leaving the Empire obliged to defend it from attack but no longer responsible for its military or foreign affairs, with Centuria III Monoviae being stationed near Monovia to protect it; it held this status until its loss of sovereignty in December 2016. Orly has also been a protected state of the Empire since June 2013, and the Principality of Wildflower Meadows since May 2016. Emperor Jonathan I (while still Austenasian Prime Minister) has been on a state visit to Moylurg, Dorzhabad and Landashir, in August 2010, February 2011 and August 2012 respectively, and took part in the 2011 Intermicronational Summit in August 2011. The then Crown Prince also attended the Polination Conference in July 2012, meeting with several foreign politicians and diplomats between 13-15 July. On the 15th, Austenasia was host to a state visit for the first time in history when Will Sörgel, James von Puchow and James Stewart were all given a tour of Wrythe by the then Prime Minister. Sebastian Linden visited Wrythe in October the following year. 행정 구역 Austenasia is comprised of twenty eight separate pieces of land. The three populated British territories - Wrythe (the Austenasian capital, comprised of two non-contiguous areas of land), Palasia, and Caldari - all consist of residential properties. Palasia and Caldari are together known as Grantabridge. The smallest piece of Austenasian land, Glencrannog, is a mere one square foot of land, more than 370 miles away from Wrythe. The largest area in Austenasia is Corinium Terentium, situated just under 90 miles west-north-west of Wrythe. The most populated piece of Austenasian land, New Richmond, is situated in North America and comprised of three non-contiguous areas of land; it, together with Terentia, Ionathanopolis and Hoagland are together known as New Virginia. Austenasia is divided into Cities (Wrythe and New Richmond), Towns (Palasia, Terentia, Ionathanopolis, Ionisia, and Jovanovo), Marches (Caldari), Territories (Glencrannog, Corinium Terentium, Glencoe, Beith Craobh Iostan, Aurora, Amerdansk, and Hoagland) and Crown Dependencies (New South Scotland, Oregonia, Enfriqua, Dekker, Imperia, and Esmondia). Towns and Cities are inhabited areas fully incorporated into the Empire, and each elect a Representative to the House of Representatives. Marches are inhabited areas associated with a Town or City for electoral purposes but administered independently. Territories are also fully incorporated into the Empire, but are not inhabited and so are not represented in Parliament, with Austenasian law being enforced by a Governor if possible. Crown Dependencies are autonomous areas, with Austenasian law not automatically applying to them unless specified in the legislation; however, they fall under Austenasian sovereignty and are administered directly by the Throne (with representatives of the Emperor known as Governing Commissioners being appointed). 정부 Austenasia is a constitutional monarchy ruled by the House of Austen; the Throne is officially hereditary, but out of the four Monarchs that Austenasia has had in its history, the second and third were not related to Terry I, the founding Emperor, instead ascending the Throne by Acts of Parliament. HIM Emperor Jonathan I is head of state as Monarch, and holds vast executive, legislative, and judicial powers. He is advised by the Privy Council, a body which he can consult for and which can issue the Monarch with non-binding advice and suggestions. On a daily basis, most executive power is exercised by the Monarch and Cabinet of Austenasia, with the Prime Minister helping to co-ordinate the activities of Cabinet in accordance with policies decided by himself and the Monarch. Legislative power is vested in Parliament, which is comprised of the Monarch, Prime Minister, and House of Representatives. The judiciary is comprised of Town Courts, High Courts, and an Imperial Court, to try differing degrees of crimes, with the Consuls issuing sentences for those found guilty. The part of Austenasia under the control of the central government is split into administrative districts of two Cities and six Towns, each run by a Council of 3-20 people, and five Territories, uninhabited areas of land in which law is when possible enforced by a Governor. In practice, Town and City Councils generally tend to desist from formally making any but basic and emergency bye-laws, with local government tending to function more on a communal consensus basis. All Representatives make up the House of Representatives, out of which is elected by universal suffrage the Prime Minister no less often than every four years. The Prime Minister and House of Representatives propose, debate and reword laws to be passed. They are then given Imperial Consent by the Monarch, entering them into law. The Empire of Austenasia also contains six Crown Dependencies, which fall under the direct and absolute authority of the Monarch, with Governing Commissioners being appointed to represent him and exercise his power; the governing commissioners of Oregonia and Dekker report to the Caesar Lord Admiral Joseph as the Emperor's deputy in North America on all non-urgent matters. Acts of Parliament and other Austenasian laws do not apply to Crown Dependencies unless explicitly stated, with the Governing Commissioners exercising near-absolute domestic power. 행정 부서 *Home Office - led by the Home Secretary, responsible for maintaining, guarding and administrating the borders of the Empire, keeping a census of all residents and subjects of Austenasia, supervising the running of the Austenasian Police, and protecting the environment of the Empire. *Treasury - led by the Chancellor, responsible for managing the income of the Empire through tax and legal fines, and the financial policy of the Empire. *Foreign Office - led by the Chief Ambassador, responsible for maintaining diplomatic relations with other nations. *Ministry of Defence - led by the Minister of Defence, responsible for the implementation of government defence policy and, together with the Treasury, the funding of the Austenasian Armed Forces. *Ministry for Culture - led by the Minister for Culture, responsible for promoting and preserving Austenasian culture. 정부 공직자 File:ICJA.jpg| HIM Emperor Jonathan I: Monarch Chief Ambassador Minister for Culture Representative of Wrythe Chief Inspector File:HRH The Grand Duke Joseph.jpg| HIH Lord Admiral Joseph Kennedy, Duke of Bohemia: Prime Minister Home Secretary Secretary-General Representative of New Richmond File:Lewiscropped.jpg| Lord Admiral Eren Lewis, Duke of Bernardston: Deputy Prime Minister Speaker of the House of Representatives Chancellor Minister of Defence Representative of Terentia File:538043 10201802650493561 1481374188 n.jpg| Lord John Gordon, Viscount of Thetford: Representative of Palasia File:PeterPalaiologosArms.jpg| Lord Peter Palaiologis, Count of Mentavlos: Representative of Ionathanopolis File:Aggelos of Imvrassia.png| HRH Prince Aggelos: Representative of Ionisia File:Savovic-cropped.png| Iron Lord Daniel Dankovsky, Duke of Dalmatia: Representative of Jovanovo Director-General of the State Intelligence Agency File:JamesvonPuchowSBFence.jpg| Sir James von Puchow, Marquess of Atkantia: Governor of Glencrannog Governor of Glencoe File:Coat of arms of Sabovia.png| Lord Tribune Andrew Creed, Baron of Corinium Terentium: Governor of Corinium Terentium File:Premier.png| Lord Karl Friedrich, Baron of Aurora: Governor of Aurora File:Noflag.png| Lord Kit McCarthy, Baron of Amerdansk: Governor of Amerdansk File:GH.jpg| HE Pope Euclid I: Governor of Hoagland File:Hugh McFarlanecropped.jpg| The Rt Hon. Sir Hugh McFarlane, KCA: Governing Commissioner of New South Scotland File:AdamCropped.jpg| Lord Adam, Duke of Washington: Governing Commissioner of Oregonia File:AkkaBey.jpg| H.E. Akka Bey: Governing Commissioner of Enfriqua File:PDKnox.jpg| The Rt Hon. Patrick-Dylan Knox: Governing Commissioner of Dekker File:15 tk.jpg| HRH King Tarik: Governing Commissioner of Esmondia File:Ketan.jpg| The Rt Hon. Ketan Uzagi, OAO: Governing Commissioner of Imperiia 법률과 규칙 Law enforcement in the Empire of Austenasia is the responsibility of the Austenasian Police. Jurisprudence operates on a civil law legal system, with crimes being tried by a Town Court, a High Court, or the Imperial Court, depending on the severity of the offence. There are no permanent courts due to the rarity of crimes, with instead a court of the necessary rank to be summoned upon a person being charged with a crime. If a person is found guilty of a crime, then their punishment is decided by the Austenasian consuls. Civil disputes are resolved by a magistrate appointed by the Monarch, Prime Minister or Home Secretary. Austenasia has an extremely low crime rate. Since September 2008, only two arrests have ever been made, both on the same person, the then Princess Caroline (the first time for her part in the Skirmish of the Treasury and the second time for announcing an intention to overthrow the Emperor). The Austenasian Police once unsuccessfully attempted to arrest Lord Marshal William for rebellion and treason after he declared war on the Esmondian government, but he was granted amnesty and pardon at the end of the war. Only two trials have ever taken place in Austenasia: Parliament vs. HIH Princess Caroline on 31 May 2009, and The Imperial Majesty vs. HIM Emperor Jonathan I from 13-19 January 2016. Capital punishment in Austenasia was outlawed on 13 December 2008, and this abolition was reaffirmed both on 21 March 2009 and 20 September 2011. The only sentences ever given in Austenasia so far have been temporary exile and unpaid community service. Law enforcement in the Empire is assisted by the State Intelligence Agency (SIA), a covert organization which gathers information about domestic (as well as foreign) threats. The SIA was founded in 2009, but its existence was not officially acknowledged until 2017. 군사와 국방 The Austenasian Armed Forces are the military of the Empire of Austenasia, administrated and partially funded by the Ministry of Defence. The main branch of the AAF is the Austenasian Army, founded in May 2009; in January 2011, the Austenasian Army underwent reforms to become modeled more on the Imperial Roman army. The AAF is also comprised of the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Air Force. Lord Admiral Eren Lewis currently serves as Minister of Defence, and command of the AAF during wartime is the responsibility of the War Council. There are currently forty four enlisted soldiers in the Austenasian Armed Forces: twenty two in the Army, eighteen in the Navy, and six (two of whom also serve as officers in the Army) in the Air Force. The AAF can also rely on various foreign volunteers from Orly, the United Kingdom, and the United States, making the potential overall military strength of the Empire over 60 strong. 통계 인구 Austenasia has a total population of seventy nine people. Sixty four of these are residents actually living in Austenasia (fifteen of whom are in Crown Dependencies), and fifteen are non-residential subjects that are entitled to vote in General Elections and to hold the status of an Austenasian national despite not actually living within the Empire (due to having been granted the status by Parliament or due to having held the Throne or performed military service). Those residents which are over the age of sixteen years and have lived on Austenasian land for more than three years (interpreted to include land which is currently Austenasian but has not necessarily been so for three years) hold the status of subject, meaning that they can vote in general elections and have more rights in regards to partaking in local government. On 12 November 2008, Act 20 (Honorary Subjects) was passed, creating the status of Honorary Subjects, to be bestowed by the Secretary-General on applicant non-Austenasians. The number of Honorary Subjects reached 10 on 15 February 2009, 50 on 30 July 2010, 100 on 5 May 2012, 200 on 25 August 2014, and 300 on 30 July 2016. There are currently Honorary Subjects of Austenasia, residing in every continent on Earth other than Antarctica. 언어 English is the most commonly spoken language in mainland Austenasia, known and used daily by the majority of the population. English is generally the only language used for government business, although some Latin is rarely used for more ceremonial occasions. French is the vernacular in Enfriqua, and in Imperia, the Marathi, Hindi, and Japanese languages are known as well as English. Some of the Austenasian population also know some Spanish, German, Swahili and Greek, but these languages are rarely spoken in daily life. 문화 종교 Since 21 June 2017, Austenasia has been an officially Christian country. Christian feast days are celebrated as public holidays, and Christian symbols are used for example in the national coat of arms, but freedom of Austenasians to choose and practice their own religion has been guaranteed by law since December 2008, and is entrenched under Article XII, Paragraph C of the Constitution. From the founding of Austenasia in September 2008 until the introduction of the first non-residential subject in April 2010, the entirety of Austenasia's population identified as Methodist Christians. As more people joined Austenasia, the proportion of Methodists with Austenasia declined, and Methodism is now professed by only 7.6% of the population. Out of all Austenasian subjects and residents, over four fifths profess belief in a religion and less than a fifth identify as athiest or agnostic. As of November 2017, two thirds of Austenasians (65.8%) identify themselves as Christians. Minority religions include Hinduism and Sunni Islam, which together make up 11.4% of the population. 언론 Residents of Austenasia read British newspapers imported from the United Kingdom and watch British television channels (which can be accessed from Austenasia). The Austenasian Times is the semi-official Austenasian news service, founded by Jonathan I in November 2012 while he was still Crown Prince. Austenasia has its own broadcasting corporation, Austenasian Television Productions (ATP). ATP, founded in December 2008, as well as publishing the Prime Minister's Broadcasts, also produces films for two series - Austenasian Events, small documentaries which record events concerning the Empire, and Cool Barbie, a sci-fi fantasy drama about a Barbie's encounters with extraterrestrials and villains in a world where toys are alive. All of these films are published on the ATP YouTube account, where they can be viewed free of charge. The former Lord Charles C. also produced Austenasian videos which he published on his website, Grinning Kettles. These videos were stop motion animated and contained surrealism and nonsense. Bogeyshire is a web series that includes four of these videos and Die Fairgrassen! is one other of said videos. 참고 외부 고리 *Official website *Facebook group *YouTube channel *Twitter account of the Emperor 분류:영국의 마이크로네이션